Problem: Mariana wears her winter coat when the temperature is colder than $-4^{\circ}\text{C}$. Write an inequality that is true only for temperatures $(t)$ at which Mariana wears her winter coat.
Explanation: We want to represent temperatures colder than ${-4}^{\circ}\text{C}$. In mathematical terms, we want to represent temperatures less than ${-4}^{\circ}\text{C}$. $t <{-4}$